My Grey World
by ForeverPurple
Summary: When Lilly gets into a car accedent that kills her baby sister miley is there t ocomfort her and get her through it but lilly has more than just that as a problem...future liley
1. Blurry

**Lillys Pov**

_The room was spinning in a sea of confusion and hurt.My mind was loosing all thought.My world was turning gray.What is happening to me?I can't see my feet loose there balance and fall to the floor.Im alive im breathing.Why can't I see anything?Why did I fall on the floor?Where am I at?I dont feel like im in my house?Whats that noise whats that beeping noise?Someone help me!I tryed to scream but nothing came out I was left there listening to the beeping sound and my own hallowed thought.Whats going on with me?I wanna see where I am I need to scream I need to know whats going on.UHH something sharp just poked my arm feels like blood is leaving my body?Whats going on?I want my mom I want...Miley._

"Lilly?"

_What was that some one said my name hello?Who is that?_

_"_Lilly please wake up?"

_Wake up?Am I sleeping?The gray slowely fizzles away and a face appears It is blurry im still half in my gray world._

"Hello?"I whisper trying to touch the figure

"Oh my gosh!Lilly your ok!"The figure hugs me and I hug back because it just feela right.

"Who are you?"I ask trying to rub my eyes to clear my vision

"Oh my gosh!You lost your memory!Im miley please rember me!"

"Miley is that really you?I try to move but there are wires hooked up to me

"Yes it is lilly."She said and held my hand

"I didnt forget you or anyone.What happened to me where am I and why is everything blurry?"I hear Miley take a deep breath.

"Lilly you were in a car accedent.Your contacts must have feel out when it crashed.Your in the hospital and you have been in a coma for 7 days and excuse my smell ive been here the whole time.I couldnt stand leaving you."

"Well was anyone else ith me and are they ok?"I ask hoping nobody got hurt."

"Your little sister was with you...Rose"I can barley see but I can sense her tears.Why is she crying?

"Miley is Rosie ok?!"I ask and try to get up again but then rembered the wires."

"Im sorry Lilly..."

"No...no"I start to cry tears through my blurredd up world I wanted to go back to my grey world.I loved Rosie so much she cant be gone no she can't!

"Im so sorry Lilly."She kissed the top of my head and rocked me back and fourth.Stroking my hair lightly.

"Don't leave me Miley."I said and cryed more letting my tears fall out like a river.

"I won't I promise."

**A/N:So should I continue?Reviews appreciated!**


	2. Grey Kisses

**Lillys POV**

_I was home now sitting in rosies room holding old stuffed animals letting my tears over flow my mind.I could feel my greay world coming again.My eyes went blurry I feel my head crash against the carpet as my world turns to grey once again..._

_**9 hours later**_

_I like it here...It takes me away from my pain...My world where I practically killed my little sister!If only I wouldnt have sat heri n the front I knew toddlers can't sit in the front because of the air bags but I let her anyways.Im stupid...My grey world is all I have the only place I feel semi safe.I can feel the world around me but I can't hear it...I can't smell it or see it.I don't want to all the sadness out there is scary.My mother is in a state of deep depression.My father hasn't moved since I came home from the hospital...he just lays on the couch all day starring at the ciling talking to the sky...I think he is talking to Rosie.I feel guilt rush over my body just thinking about Rosie made my grey world darker.My breath is ab-normal and my throught hurts like hell.I don't know why I always am here it feels like im always here I never see Miley anymore because im in comas.I don't even know if you can call them that I meen I can control my thoughts and stuff it isnt like im dead asleep.Whatever i is I don't mind so much being here._

_**Next day**_

_My eyes open as the grey world turns blurry and then my world is bright again...Bright Ihate brightness it makes me think of being happy...Rosie was always happy.I turn around and see Miley sitting next to me starring at me like im on display._

"Miley?"

"Lilly are you ok?Why do you keep leaving...I can't stand watching you fade in and out anymore it hurts me."Tears fall from her eyes.

"I need to fade out right know Miley I can't take the pain of the world right know."I said and walked over and hugged her.

"But I love you and I can't stand watching you fade I want you to be solid."

_Did she just say she loves me?_

"Love?"I said and looked at her teary eyes.She nods slowly and pulls me into a kiss.

I have found another place I feel Safe in Mileys arms.I kiss back feeling her warm lips lock with mine.I need to breath but im afriad to let go.I finally pull back and my face turns red Here we go again my world is spinning Mileys getting blurry.

"Lilly no!!!"I hear Miley say

As my world turns to grey...


	3. In my memories

**Mileys POV**

_I sit and watch Lilly lay on the floor.She is in her world now where she said she feels safe.I know I should be worried but for some reason I feel like someones already taking care of her in the grey world..._

**Lillys Pov**

_"Lilly?Lilly?Where are you lilly?You said you would play with me?"I see a figure of a young girl standing in my world._

_"Play?"_

_"Yeah rember you told me when we were riding home you would play barbie ith me rember?"Said the little girl.I was getting scared yet really safe._

_"Who are you?"I said sitting up in my world._

_"Im your sister silly don't you rember?"_

_"Rose?"_

_"Thats my name."She said as she stepped closer and her facial features became clear._

_"Oh Rose im soo sorry I didn't meen for you to get hurt!"_

_"Silly Lilly im fine,Grandma said she loves you."_

_"How do you know shes dead?"_

_"She told me Lilly im gone too."_

_"I wish you weren't mom is soo upset and dad doesnt move."_

_"In time they will forget the bad and rember me as a happy girl and live there lives again."Rose said as she sat down next to me and held my hand._

_"Where am I anyway?"I said needing t know what this was_

_"Your memories that why your safe here thats why im here."She said and her blue eyes shown like diamonds._

_"But why do I keep coming here?"_

_"For closure for need of safety to get away from the confusion.Like you were confused by Miley kissing you.She really loves you you know."Said Rose still looking right at me_

_"I know.."_

_"Do you love her?"Her eyes seemed to have hope in them as if she was longing for me to say yes._

_"I don't know im so confused right now."_

_"What did you always tell me silyl lilly?Love makes everything better."_

_My world was spinning again as I saw my baby sister disappear.My grey world turned bright again._

"Miley I was thinking."I said sitting up and looking at her straight in the eye.

"Yeah?"She said a little shocked because she had feel asleep.

"I love you too!"

"But you fainted when I told you."

"Let's just say some good memories gave e some advice..."


End file.
